


The Rookie - Night Moves

by DandelionDreaming



Series: The Rookie Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romantic Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: Posting feels a little trivial right now with all that is going on, but if you need some diversion, rest, and a lot of Dean Winchester gifs, love & hotness - Hopefully this helps. Stay safe out there peeps BLM 🖤* * *Part of the Rookie series, following on from 'Every little thing she does is Magic'.  This is memory montage & love letter to Dean and some of the Night Moves with him that have made him so unforgettable.Dedicated to Karlee Karma after her recommendation to use this song and in thanks for all the feedback, comments, personal sharing (your hubby better be taking you Dancing in the Dark ;) and for the (often much needed) support.  Just knowing that readers like you are out there, totally invested and keen to read more is all I needed some days to keep this series going - so thank you so very much. I hope you enjoy it lovely. 💙
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: The Rookie Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	The Rookie - Night Moves

[ **NIGHT MOVES** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Gi3hNcF5zEhRPtdCjCXKI)

_**  
  
ain't it funny how you remember?  
  
I remember, I remember, I remember**_

_**Lord how I remember  
** _

**_  
...Working on the night moves_ **

**BOB SEGER**

You woke in a sweat, images of Dean crowding you. You groaned and shifted, pushing your head into the pillow, trying to get comfortable again. To go back to sleep quickly. To forget.

'Damnit, leave me alone Dean Winchester.' You huffed, pulling the pillow over your face. But of course, he wouldn't, he never would because your mind and definitely, your body wasn't going to ever let you forget him. You tossed and turned, thinking of the memories and constant little reminders that filled your days... and the dreams you had about him most nights. 

'Even in my godamn sleep.' You sighed, your brain automatically tuning into its catalog of memories. Visuals of Dean assaulting your senses, playing across your mind like a music video. His cheeky sexy smile, his sweet sincere concern the day you met, the many many nights and days spent naked together. You let them all play. Focusing on the good, blocking the ones you didn't want to see.

You thought back to the day you met. How sweet and sexy he'd looked crouched between your knees, reassuring you that he would kill anything that was coming for you. 

How quickly you'd come to trust him, believe him. 

Your breath catching as he squeezed your hand and kissed it, looking up at you with a cheeky sexy fucking grin that suddenly made you realize that he was as hot as fuck. His green eyes glinting, fringed by ridiculously long eyelashes and lips so full and soft that - even in the middle of your shock and anguish over Suze's death and discovering vampires were real, made you wonder what it would be like to kiss them. 

'You're going to be safe - I promise.' He'd whispered.

You'd nodded numbly as he kissed the top of your head and left, locking the door with trembling hands and watching as the taillights disappeared down the drive, silently pleading with the police to hurry... wishing you'd bought the axe inside with you, worrying about Suze's body all alone outside, wondering if you'd ever see him again.

*

The next time you saw him you'd had breakfast together, he and Sam had come to tell you that you were safe - that he'd done as he promised and killed all the things that might be coming for you. Flirting skills in full play as he grinned at you across the table, electric sparks igniting every time your eyes met. 

It had taken him a minute to get his head around the fact that you had tailed them back to the bunker afterward. That you wanted to become a hunter, and had decided they were the ones to train you. He had reluctantly agreed to let you stay a couple of days, his wandering eyes and sexy, cheeky fucking grin letting you know he wasn't taking you seriously. But then Dean Winchester didn't yet know how you were when you put your mind to something. 

You'd gone with him into town later that evening to pick up pizza. Enjoying the banter and flirting in the car on the way, but keeping it light. Despite the electric attraction between you, you weren't about to jump into bed with him the first night.   
The two of you laughing and sharing stories as you waited for the pizza. Thinking you were prepared to withstand his cheeky charm onslaught and womanizing ways, but finding yourself completely disarmed when instead he was warm, genuine, humble, and kind. 

'So how long have you been doing this?' You asked softly. Your tone and change of topic seeming to catch him off guard.

'Hunting?' He asked, looking a little embarrassed, his voice low. 'My whole life I guess. Sam and I didn't have the most normal of childhoods... I uh, found out about monsters and the bad stuff when a demon killed our Mom. I was four and Sam - Sam was just six months old.' Bitterness creeping into his tone. 

'Shit.' You replied, unable to articulate anything better, staring at him with compassion and sadness. Your hand automatically reaching for his arm.

'Yeah. It messed my Dad up pretty bad, he became obsessed. Dragged us across the country our entire lives trying to find that damn demon.' He sighed, looking up at you and shaking himself, like he hadn't meant to reveal so much so soon.   
'Anyway, it made us good hunters, and now we're so damn good, we have beautiful women chasing us across the country, begging us to teach them our ways.' He chuckled. 

'Uh-huh. Well lucky you.' You teased, your tone light. 'But just so you know, you don't have to pretend with me, Dean.' Your eyes meeting his.

'What do you mean?' He frowned, tilting his head at you.

'That it didn't suck. You don't have to pretend with me ever that things are fine, or not as ugly as they are. I fucking get it. I know remember? I have seen what happens when monsters kill the people you love - first fucking hand.' You gulped, quickly blinking away any tears that threatened to fall.   
'So - there's no need for, "well anyway the upside is I'm now talking to a hot chick..." Your Mom died, my best friend died. It fucking blows. It's okay to just say that. Be sad. Be angry. Bitter. I get it.' 

'Yeah, uh that's a little honest and real for most people.' He replied, his green eyes holding yours hostage, the sparks flying once again.

'Well, you might still be figuring this out Dean Winchester, but I'm not like most people.' You grinned, squeezing his hand briefly and letting go before it became awkward. 'Bet this is a first, even for you. Meeting someone while they're standing over a dead vampire with an axe in their hands isn't the usual right?' 

'Right.' He smiled back at you, looking down. 

Shaking his head and chuckling when you told him he hadn't seen anything yet. 

  
* * *

You smiled in the darkness as you thought about the night of your first official date. You had been living and training in the bunker for a couple of months, having had equal amounts of angst and smutty good times, before you finally got together properly. Dean had begun your training by calling you his 'Rookie', a pet name that had stuck. So much so that sometimes you wondered if he remembered you had an actual name.   
That night, Dean had knocked on your bedroom door like it was your front door, grinning that fucking sexy grin of his, flowers in hand. He had looked smoking hot in a black leather jacket and tee shirt, faded blue jeans, and black boots.

'Flowers m'lady.' He offered, bowing slightly. Then he did a double-take, his eyes traveling up your body, looking hungrily at your short-sleeved red silk wrap dress and strappy heels.   
  
'Holy shit Rookie. How the hell am I not going to rip that off you and drag you home again five minutes after leaving here? Don't you have like an old sack or something you could wear?' He gasped.

'You'll manage.' You laughed, kissing his cheek and putting the flowers on the dressing table.

'Sweetheart, I think you overestimate my control.' He had grumbled, following you out the door.

Despite his grumbling, he was the very essence of gentlemanly. Flirtatious and touchy without groping you too much - he took you to his favorite steakhouse and then to see a local band he loved. As you were walking back from the bathrooms a guy had stopped you, trying to get your attention. You'd been polite, but he was a creep, trying to touch and feel you up. You'd told him to get lost, shoving him away harder than he expected and sending him flying, but you'd seen Dean sitting at your table - immediately on alert when the guy had refused to take no for an answer, ready to step in. The look on Dean's face stayed with you. It was only a few seconds, but his immediate reaction when the guy started to put his hands on you, the way his whole body tensed... You knew then that he'd always be there to protect you. If you'd given him a look or a nod he'd have been across the room instantly, however you needed him, and certainly before the creepy guy knew what hit him.

The way he was so protective of you was sweet and hot as fuck. That he was willing to go to war for you was intoxicating. That he was so intent and focused on being your hero, made you feel cared for in a way that no one ever had and set your heart on fire. He had already proved it a few nights before in the alleyway when you'd been attacked, and would continue to do so time and again on hunts ... but that night, that look, always stayed with you, made you love him that bit more. That look was one you thought of on nights like these, when you were missing him. That look made you feel safe, protected, cherished, valued, His.

That night was also the first night that he made love to you. Till then the two of you had some incredibly hot sex, an amazing connection, but you'd never made love. His lingering looks, eyes full of fire and strokes like silk across your skin made you realise you had in fact never had anyone make love to you before. Never been adored and worshiped by anyone the way he touched you and kissed you so reverently, whispering into your skin softly as he went, adoration shining in his eyes. That night was the first night you promised each other 'forever'. Neither of you emotionally equipped to say 'I love you', instead using 'forever' with a smile, a whisper, a strangled cry. Forever became your declaration and promise. One that, while you were no longer together physically - was still true in your hearts ...or at least you hoped so. 

Though you were the one to leave, you couldn't allow yourself to think the love he had for you was gone. No matter what had happened, how long it had been since you'd last seen each other... despite everything, you had to trust it was still there. Still possible. That there was hope.  
That love like yours really was forever, that no matter the time or separation, you would always find your way back to each other. That you were destined for one another, and your love could endure and last. That he would welcome you home when you were finally ready and able to return.   
  
You felt the familiar shiver of fear go through you that he might not and pushed it down, forced yourself to remember. Your mind spinning through the mental memory card of all the ways he used to show his love for you...

Like the way he would always watch you, look at you - as if you were the most beautiful woman in the world and he was unable to help himself, his eyes always following you like magnets, making you feel so wanted and sexy that you couldn't help but smile at him and want him back just as badly.

And then there was the way he was always so proud of you...

The way you would make each other laugh...

The way he would smile that adorable dorky smile and then quickly drop it when Sam gave him a bitchface or you raised your eyebrows... because he knew it made you laugh - even when you didn't want to... especially when you didn't want to.

  
There were so many small things he loved to do for you to make you feel special on a daily basis, all of which would have been enough to make you fall for him. But then there were the thoughtful elaborate dates he would plan, the bench he built and carved for Suze's Memorial in the bunker garden, as well as remembering the story about your lemon and lime trees and planting those also. Then there was the surprise Christmas Day when you thought you weren't even going to celebrate Christmas... the patience with panic attacks... coming to rescue you from a locked ward.. Even the debacle with your stepfather, all were stronger gifts and examples of love and devotion than you had ever experienced before. Than you even knew were possible. You missed it, missed all of it. Missed being loved by him. Missed him. And so many things about him... 

Simple things - like the way he looked in a godamn white shirt

And the way he looked taking off a godamn white shirt...

How cute and peaceful he looked when he was asleep...

Or the way he looked at you when he woke up...

The million different smiles he had for you...

The way he was so godamn badass...

And then there were the memories of the sex...

All the crazy... 

  
Hot...

Amazing....

Incredible sex...

You thought back to the night you'd spontaneously stripped for him in your motel room and the ensuing hot and heavy lap dance that made for some mind blowing sex. You'd been out drinking with an old friend from college who lived in a town near your latest case. You'd come back pretty buzzed, dancing and singing around the motel room, lost in your buzz and the song, until you eventually turned around and noticed him watching, making you freeze with embarrassment.

'Whatever this is - don't ever stop Rookie.' He husked. 'I have a feeling it was just about to start getting good.' Making you giggle and slide into his lap.

'I can make it good.' You whispered seductively, biting your lip.

'I bet you can, baby girl.' He grinned. Watching entranced as you stood up and hit 'Night Moves' on your phone's playlist, knowing it was one of his favorites.   
You moved your body slowly to the opening chords, hips rotating as he followed them - already hypnotized. 

  
You smiled at him, swinging your hair back and forth, undulating and rolling your body seductively as he turned his chair to face you. His breath hitching as you moved closer, dancing over him, smiling and kneading your breasts to the lyrics "points all her own... sitting way up high", watching him gulp as you raised your arms, pushing them against his face as you purred, "...way up firm and high..'.

You spun around, shaking your ass suggestively as you sang over your shoulder, telling him how he could take you in the backseat of his '67 Chevy with a cheeky grin, making him raise his eyebrows and lick his lips.   
Moving away to dance to the chorus, you began lifting the edges of your tank top sensuously as you moved around the room, teasing him. Throwing it at his face as you took it off and watching as he smirked, bringing it to his nose and inhaling your scent as he looked at you, his eyes dark with lust. As if he couldn't get enough of you, of your smell. It was sexy as fuck.   
  
You trailed your fingers tantalizingly across your bra and down your sides, your hands flat as they made their way over your stomach and down your thighs, sliding up over your ass as you turned away from him and gave him another slow circular sway of your hips. You looked over your shoulder at him with your lips parted, grazing your bottom lip with your teeth as you unbuttoned your jeans. Giving him quite the show as you bent forward, pushing them down along your thighs and calves, peeling them off until eventually, you were wearing only your underwear.  
The lacy thong and bra definitely doing things to him as you danced around the room, moving your hands over your body provocatively as you sang about the sweet summertime. Dean watching every movement intensely, breathing deeply and shifting in his chair as he got harder, his jeans becoming more and more uncomfortable.   
  
You moved towards him for the second chorus, straddling his chair. Placing your arms on his shoulders, running your fingers through his hair as you sang about working on your night moves, dipping your hips down to tease him with light brushes against his crotch. His green eyes lit with desire, traveling up and down your body appreciatively, setting fire to your skin. You'd never felt so hot or sexy as you did in that moment, seeing the want and burning need in his eyes. 

You undid your bra, still slowly dipping up and down in his lap as you dropped it to the ground, letting your bare breasts brush against his face, his eyes closing as he arched upward, trying to find them with his mouth.

'Uh-uh. No touching Sir. What kind of establishment do you think this is?' You admonished, putting a finger against his lips. Chuckling as he growled in frustration and clenched his fists to prevent them from roaming your body.

'Babe, you're killing me.' He whispered. 

'Ah but Sir, that doesn't mean I can't touch you.' You murmured.

'Fuck.' He gasped as you sank your teeth gently into his sweet spot, dropping down and grinding into his lap at the same time. Your hands pulling his shirt off his shoulders as you licked and sucked at his neck, moving upward to his ear as you pulled his tee shirt over his head.

'Now, we're getting somewhere.' You grinned, your hands roaming across his chest, your eyes locking with his. Noting how the green was nearly obscured by his dilated pupils, burning with love and arousal, making you melt and explode at the same time. Fuck this man was going to be the death of you, but what a way to go.

You pulled his face closer, as if you were going to kiss him, and then brushed past his lips to whisper in his ear. 'Sorry Sir, we're not allowed to kiss the customers.' Giggling softly as he groaned, your thumbs stroking his stubble as your hips rocked back and forth. 

'Unless there's somewhere else you'd like to kiss? Would you like to taste me, Sir? Maybe I'll let you touch me with your tongue since you're such a special customer.' You whispered. 

'Fuck yes. Please baby.' He pleaded. 'Wanna bury my face in your beautiful pussy. Make you feel so good.'

You hummed as you kissed his cheek and stood up, moving backward as you pulled his legs forward a little, bringing him down in the chair. Reaching for the button and zipper on his jeans, watching the husky rasp of relief with amusement as you tugged them down his gorgeous muscular thighs. Unable to resist a quick kiss to his rock hard boxer clad cock, before turning around provocatively and swaying in time to the music as you re-positioned yourself facing forward, pushing his jeans the rest of the way down and stopping at his ankles, staying that position, your pussy in his face as he inhaled deeply.

'Fuck, you smell so godamn good.' He breathed, his tongue hot and smooth through the fabric of your panties, delighting in the wetness. Snarling as he pulled them aside and held you steady, his tongue flicking through your folds sending hot and delicious sparks through your body. The tip of his tongue diving into your clit, sending shock waves, your nerve endings on high alert. 

‘Hmmm. I fucking love how you taste so sweet.’ He murmured, his tongue flicking your clit harder, his whole mouth covering you as it moved back and forth. You were close to the edge as his fingers began working their way across your folds, his head dipping deeper down between your thighs. He slipped his thick fingers inside you and you immediately clamped down, your pussy desperate for friction, your hips straining to back into him. He shoved his face further into you, his tongue and fingers plundering, stretching, sucking, and thrusting into you with abandon. His fingers catching your g-spot and a few other spots besides, his tongue working your clit harder than you would have thought possible. Your ears ringing, your body slick with sweat as your hands gripped his legs. He was everywhere and everything, unrelenting as you felt yourself hitting that spot that nearly made you blackout. Eyes squeezed shut as your body hummed in torturous pleasure, peaking and shaking, every inch of you on fire as Bob Seger continued to sing about night moves.

'Oh, f-fuck.' You gasped, flushed with extreme heat as your thighs shook and the orgasm ripped through you, drenching his face and your thighs. Arching with sensitivity as he licked you through it, lapping at you until you begged him to stop.

'So was that allowed?' He husked, pulling you down into his lap and placing soft kisses on your back, his arms coming around you to stop you from falling off, your balance not quite back due to your still shaking legs.

'Oh yes Sir, that was definitely allowed.' You rasped, leaning back into his chest as his hands moved slowly upward towards your breasts. Noticing that he had pushed his boxers down at some point, probably to relieve some of the pressure from the massive hard-on that you could feel underneath you. 

'Is there anything else you'd like to touch me with?' You asked, sliding back and forth ever so slightly in his lap.

'Oh yeah, Sweetheart.' You felt him grin against your ear. 'I got a little something else that would definitely like to touch you.'

'It doesn't feel so little.' You smirked, as he lifted you up.

'Actually you're right baby, it ain't little.' Both of you gasping as he slid inside you, filling you up. His hands reaching for your breast and your clit as you began to move in his lap. Your hips rising and falling as you rocked up and down, feeling the delicious stretch of him as you sank deeper.

'Shit. You feel amazing.' He panted, already close from all of the dancing, the teasing, and because eating you out always turned him on.

'Back at you Sir.' You breathed, moving faster, chasing the ripples of pleasure that were building fast within your core once again.

'So fucking hot dancing for me like that baby girl.' He grunted, thrusting up into you, pounding you harder. His fingers working your nipple and your clit in tiny circles at the same time. You could stay here forever, riding him, fucking him, being fucked by him. So in tune, so hungry for one another, taking each other to the edge so quickly. Sweat making your bodies slick, hot and smooth against one another's skin. Deeper, faster... deeper, faster... playing like a mantra in your head as you bounced up and down in his lap. Dean's strong arms lifting you with each thrust as he worked you harder.

'Shit Dean. Jesus..' Your voice becoming strangled as your body arched and convulsed. Sweat causing you slide against him, taking him even deeper as you came. Fireworks lighting up your central nervous system as your pussy clamped down and you shuddered against him. 

'Fuck baby, so close..' He growled. 'So. fucking. good.' Gasping as he filled you, holding onto you as you shook together.  
Leaning back against him, both of you breathless and spent, smiling with blissed-out pleasure. 

'Baby you got some serious night moves, that was the best lap dance I've ever had.' He grinned, tilting, and turning your face so he could kiss you. 'Definitely the happiest ending. I need to come here more often.'

'Well, I don't dance here every week. This was a special gig.' You smirked. 'You might have to wait till it's your birthday or something Sir.'

'I'm sure I can think of something.' He murmured, nuzzling your neck. 'Just being with you is reason enough to celebrate Rookie.' He rumbled, pulling you closer.

Little did you know, from then on he would always think of you whenever he heard that song. The memory of you and that night always making him happy no matter how much he missed you after you left.

* * *

You sat up with a frustrated sigh. Your nights and night moves were a lot different now, they lacked his laughter, his love, his sexy voice, and his strong arms. It had been tough without him, really tough. You needed him. Even when you weren't aware of it, you ached for him all the time. Each day bringing another reason to miss him.

You'd been trying to gather your courage for the last few days, trying to find a way to reach out - ready at last to return. To find a way back ... if he still wanted you.   
  
You took a deep breath and picked up your phone, your hands shaking as you sent the message. It had been such a long fucking time. Far too long in fact. Even so, you hoped both of you were ready.

**_I woke last night to the sound of thunder,_ ** **_  
  
How far off I sat and wondered...  
  
Started humming a song from 1962,   
  
Ain't it funny how the night moves_**

**Author's Note:**

> Night Moves - Bob Seger
> 
> [ Spotify Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Gi3hNcF5zEhRPtdCjCXKI)//  
> [ Music Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27k0iaN2uOs)
> 
> * * *  
> Hope you had fun with these last two one shots, thought it was a nice recap to have love letter memories to each other before the last installment.... Eeek. Speaking of which - the first chapter of the last in the series will be up in next few days!! So torn between wanting to get it done and not wanting it to be over.. always the way. But hey, the end never has to be the end with Supernatural - it seems even 2020 is on board with that 🖤.  
>    
> * * *  
> Latest in the Rookie Series - to start from beginning: [ Hunter in Training - The Rookie. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053942/chapters/47491453)  
> You train to be a hunter with Sam and Dean, quickly falling for Dean. He calls you his 'Rookie' and puts you through all sorts of kinky trials and tests. The series follows you through fluff, angst and a lot of smutty times as you and Dean learn how to love one another no matter what hunting and life with the Winchesters throws at you.
> 
> * * *  
> GIFS: Listed credits where I have them (other than where it was on Giphy with no credit or one of mine). As always please let me know if you know correct credit and I'll add:  
> Bashful Dean in blue shirt: https://justjensenanddean.tumblr.com/tagged/Smiling%21Dean/page/3  
> Dean leather jacket: https://weheartit.com/entry/273543476  
> Dean checking you out red check shirt: frozen-delight.tumblr.com  
> That's my girl: https://tenor.com/view/supernatural-mygirl-dean-thatsmygirl-dean-winchester-gif-4647402  
> Dean in white shirt & Dean sleeping: https://favorite-spn-quotes.tumblr.com/page/98  
> Taking off white shirt: GIF Ref: https://66.media.tumblr.com and Gifer  
> Laughing:  
> Adorable smile then facedrop: https://bringmesomepie56.tumblr.com/post/163629770450/sometimes-i-wonder  
> Smiles 1: https://justjensenanddean.tumblr.com/post/182716883452/dean-winchester-14x13-lebanon  
> Smiles 2: https://justjensenanddean.tumblr.com/tagged/Smiling%21Dean  
> Dean sleeping: https://justjensenanddean.tumblr.com/tagged/Sleepy%21Dean  
> Dean waking up: https://weheartit.com/entry/245581362  
> Dean waking up 2: https://justjensenanddean.tumblr.com/tagged/Sleepy%21Dean  
> Shooting from the ground: https://aprofoundbondwithdean.tumblr.com/post/132432780811/dean-winchester-guns  
> Dean climbing fence: https://deangifsdaily.tumblr.com/post/153283243943/dean-winchester-jumping-over-fenceswalls  
> Gun clip release: https://saucynewf.tumblr.com/post/144819545022  
> Grenade launcher: http://www.nerdsandbeyond.com/2019/02/07/celebrating-300-episodes-300-things-we-love-about-supernatural/dean-grenade-launcher/


End file.
